Dreams of the Past
by Lumino
Summary: How strong is a promise?  How long can one wait with just faith?  An indirect sequel to 'Don't Cry'.  Spiritshipping and Sparkshipping.


_This is a sequel to 'Don't Cry', but not a direct one. If 'Don't Cry' was part one, this is part three. Part two has not been made yet, but I felt inspired to write this. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did._

* * *

><p>It had been five years. Five long, arduous, and increasingly lonely years since she had seen him last. His bright blue eyes, his scruffy blond hair, that warm smile...the image was burned into her memory. And she could swear, ever night when he visited her in her dreams, that she could still feel his lips on hers. In the early times he'd sent letters, about how things were progressing, about how Isaac and Garet had gone missing, and they were going to Sol Sanctum to look for them with Ivan. And that was the last letter she'd gotten from him, and the last words on the paper tore at her heart more now then they did before.<p>

_'...dangerous, but I have to. No matter what happens, I will always and forever love only you._

_-Matthew'_

She'd had faith in him. She knew he'd return, after all, they saved the world. Tyrell and Karis would look out for him, and her prayers would guide him through. Every week, she would leave the mighty walls of Belinsk and simply talk. Her words would be carried by the wind, and she knew that her thoughts and prayers would reach him no matter where he was. If she wore his scarf and closed her eyes, it was like he was here with her all along. But that was just an illusion, the truth of the matter pained her greatly.

Many of the Belinsk advisers said that she should move on. Belinsk needed an heir, or the entire country would fall into chaos if she met an early death. But Sveta refused. Stubbornly, she refused to even meet with any suitors, her heart only belonged to one. Years ago, she'd received word of a royal marriage in Bilibin. The young Lord had defied the entire social structure and married a lowly commoner, a servant no less. Sveta had smiled when she'd heard the news.

_'I told you that you'd get your happy ending Elindow.'_

But where was hers? He was supposed to come back! He had to come back, she would not love anyone else. Her advisers knew better then to mention the possibility of Matthew being dead. The last one to do so, did it in a rude manner, and spent quite some time recovering from the very un-ladylike strike the sprawled him over the palace's marble floor. But she was starting to doubt him...starting to fear that he might actually be dead. She had her duty to her people, she couldn't simply ignore that forever.

Hadn't she done this because her people came before her own desires? Then why couldn't she use that to justify moving on? Her happiness should be her peoples. If they were safe, happy and prosperous, then that should be enough for any good queen. But Sveta did not want to be a queen, she wanted to be a bride. She wanted to share every moment of her life with her beloved, she knew that now. They were just kids back then, emotional hormone driven kids. But now she'd realized, just how empty her life was without him. She'd kept it up for years, enduring for him and for her people, but being chained to him was leaving her unable to move on. And it was slowly killing her.

She looked down at her desk, neatly organized and decorated with a few pieces of foreign policy she'd been working on. The chair scrapped on the floor as she stood up, moving towards the window. She opened it, and the chilly fall wind ran across her skin. She closed her eyes and let it embrace her, as it soothed her troubled mind. It was chilly outside...then this would be the perfect time to...say goodbye.

She grabbed the treasure, the golden cloth that she had prized for years, along with her brother's sword. She always wore the blade when she was out in public, and she wore the scarf because it was cold. And because she knew that she needed to be strong, she needed to be able to let it all go. She couldn't keep killing herself and her people waiting for someone who was...who was dead.

The thoughts were difficult to even comprehend. But how could their be any other explanation? Five years was far too long, and it was the only option she could even consider. She walked through the castle halls as if she were asleep, not responding to anyone or anything that barred her path. And when she reached the city streets, lively and active, her response was the same. She wore an expression of conviction and determination, she would finally do this. She would move on, she would let go.

She'd passed the large walls and now stood far enough out that the wall sentries were barely visible. She didn't remember walking this far...but that no longer mattered. She closed her eyes and prepared to speak her last words to Matthew.

"Matthew...I..." She started, her voice faltering. She paused, took a deep breath and continued. "I love you Matthew. I always will, now and forever. But I cannot...keep waiting. My people need me, they need an heir, they need a stable future. And I need you. But you are not here...and waiting for you, not knowing if you are even alive, is killing me." He was standing right in front of her, his face as pained as hers was. She could see him in her minds eye, smell his scent coming from the scarf she wore, and felt her eyes burning. But keeping her promise of five years, she did not cry. She refused to cry.

"I always believed you'd come back to me. I honestly did, with all my heart and soul. But lately...I've lost that faith...I've had to accept that you really might be d-d-dead. And that thought is killing me as well."

Without opening her eyes, she pulled off the scarf and held it out to the whipping winds. "So...this is my goodbye. I'm sorry Matthew...and I do love you...forever." And her fingers opened as a voice carried across her ears.

"I know."

She felt the scarf fly from her hand, and so many things happened at once. Her eyes shot open, she grabbed for the fabric, feeling it slip from between her fingers, and took in the form in front of her. He'd caught the scarf as naturally as if he'd been expecting it, the wind directing it right to his hand. This wasn't real...she'd gone insane with despair. Matthew wasn't really here...he wasn't...he couldn't be.

And in the next moment when she fell against his chest, she knew. The scent, the warmth, the fluttering of her own heart in her breast. There was no mistaking it. His arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly to him as she sobbed into his chest. She curled her hand into fists and began pounding them weakly on his chest.

"How...how d-dare you! -_Hic- _D-Do you know h-how worried I was!" She sobbed, her fist eventually stopping as she practically collapsed into his arms. She didn't know how long she remained that way, his comforting arms around her. Finally, he spoke.

"Sveta. I'm so sorry. I left you alone for so long, and all I can do is make you this one promise and hope it's enough." He pulled his arms from around her and held her shoulders, so she looked straight into his cerulean eyes. Sveta's breath caught in her throat as she watched him. His hand slipped into his own pocket as he spoke, falling towards the ground.

"Sveta. You never have to be alone again. I want to be by your side, forever." And the glimmering ring he held in his hand caused time to stop for the poor beastman. Was this real? Her dream...everything she'd ever wanted? He wasn't real, was he? This was all an illusion of her mind. She closed her eyes, her brow furrowed in concentration. After a moment she opened them, and saw the saddened expression on Matthew's face as he prepared to stand. She then jumped at him, tackling him to the ground. The landing knocked the wind out of him, but not as much as the passionate kiss from his beloved that followed it did. The ring slipped from his hand, forgotten among the green as the lovers lay on the ground, trying to say everything they needed to with just this one moment. When they finally separated, Sveta went to speak, but before she could a loud noise greeted her ears. She wheeled around, facing her city to see many of her people lining the palisades. Cheering, clapping and shouting blessings to the pair of them. They had...seen all of that? Sveta's blush deepened as she moved to get off of Matthew, but he had other ideas as he grabbed her shoulders in his strong hands.

"Let's give them something to cheer for." He said, pressing her into a world shattering kiss of passion. Sveta would be cheering herself, if it wasn't for the presence of her beloved.

* * *

><p>The announcement had been made that day, and even barring all of the royal preparations the wedding followed quickly. It seemed like mere moments until the day finally arrived, where the Queen and soon to be King sat, awaiting the arrival of the quests of honor. And their certainly were a lot of them.<p>

First to arrive, of course, were Lord Isaac and Lady Jenna of Vale. Their appearance caused no small amount of star struck beastmen to drop their jaws. The pair happily came before the engaged, wearing naught but smiles. Isaac had made a small bow, and Jenna had simply pulled Sveta in a motherly hug, much to the shock of the other royals. Sveta was surprised, but let it go with a warm smile. After Jenna assured her that she was part of the family, and to look after her trouble making son for her, they took their place among the guests. Next were two people she was far too familiar with, as Karis and Tyrell moved up the stage.

"Matthew, Sveta." He said in greeting with a smile, then catching himself. "Oh wait, it's 'Your Majesty', right?"

Sveta just smiled brightly at her companions. "Please Tyrell, it will always be Sveta to all of you. It does me well to see you...both?" She asked in question, spying a shimmering ring on Karis' left hand. Her eyes lit up, and glanced between the two of them. Tyrell chuckled awkwardly.

"Funny story about that, Venus is really good at putting pressure on things." He said with a dumb smile, drawing a punch in the shoulder from Karis.

"Oh, I am so sorry that you felt the need to not be shown up by your brother. Am I just a measuring stick for you?" She shot at him. Tyrell wasted no time before placing a quick kiss right on Karis' lips, in front of everyone. She blushed to the tip of her ears, and Tyrell just grinned.

"You're the sexiest measuring stick ever."

Garet, in the background, palmed his face with a groan.

Matthew laughed happily. They'd never change, and that was always good to know. He exchanged a slap on the back with his best friend, which very nearly degraded into a 'Congratulations Headlock', if Tyrell hadn't restrained himself. One by one they all visited. Himi and Amiti had their own royal introductions, Rief arrived with his mother and sister, and Eoleo wasn't announced, instead waving to the pair from the back. That seemed just like him. And then an odd group entered, the noble Lord McCoy, along with his wife and their royal scholar, whom they all knew very well.

"Elindow!" Sveta called happily, seeing her almost-husband again. It had been a very long time, but it was not he who surprised her most. "Kraden?" She said in awe. "I had no idea you were living in Bilibin!" Kraden merely laughed, nodding as he often did.

"Indeed, it is quite a story. But for now, there are more important things to pay attention to!"

Lord Mccoy moved up the stage and knelt before Sveta. "You were always right. A happy ending for the both of us. I owe much of what I have to you, thank you."

Sveta smiled. "You owe me nothing. You fought for what you wanted. All I did was show you the road." The older man smiled back at her, and then retreated off to the side to talk with Rief and Himi. How odd, did they know each other?

And then the ceremony began, and Sveta decided that this was the kind of a marriage she'd always wanted. Surrounded by all of her friends, with her greatest friend at her side. And at each others side would they remain, now and forever.

As Sveta walked down the aisle with her new husband, she looked about the room, and noticed Karis sneaking up behind her. Ah, of course, the bouquet toss. It was tradition, and it looked like she would be the likely candidate anyway. With a motion, she threw it over her head sharply, and heard the skittering of feet behind her. Both the clattering of human shoes and the padding of beastman paws. When she turned, she saw a very odd sight. The bouquet was in a female's hands, that was for true, but said female seemed completely confused as to what it signified.

"Sveta!" The young royal called. "You dropped your bouquet. You should be more careful." Himi...had caught the bouquet completely by accident. Eoleo nearly lost it at this point, breaking into a hearty laugh before explaining to the confused Himi what catching the bouquet at a wedding meant. And then the teenage girl went red in the face, before passing it off to Karis. As she and Matthew left the wedding chamber, she couldn't remove the smile from her face. During the after party, and even as they retired to their chambers for the evening, the sense of euphoria persisted.

Finally, all alone. After the entire day passing by in a dizzying haze, the two of them were alone. And Sveta flew to Matthew, with her arms tightening around his neck as she pressed her lips to him. Matthew returned the passion eagerly as they struggled to move about the room without falling over. Finally, Sveta broke the kiss and met his eyes, though not with just love this time.

"Five years...is a long time to wait." She said, draping her arms over him.

Matthew's smile said everything. "Then let's make up for lost time..."

This was love. This was what she'd always wanted. At last it was hers, her happy ending. And even when the sun rose on the new day for the newly weds, even when she held Volechek Isaac Czarmaral in her arms nine months later, nothing would ever surpass that day for her.

Sometimes, with enough work and patience, dreams do come true.

* * *

><p><em>The proposal scene and the events leading up to it were actually heavily inspired by the song 'Love Story' . It was fun to write, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. See you around!<em>


End file.
